1. Field
The following description relates to a liquid crystal display device, for example, a liquid crystal display device comprising two pixel electrodes at both sides of one data line, each pixel electrode spaced from the data line by a different distance, more specifically, the distance from one data line to the pixel electrode that is driven by the data line being shorter than the distance from the data line to the other pixel electrode, thereby reducing the size of a black matrix and improving the aperture ratio.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device comprises an upper substrate and a lower substrate disposed between a liquid crystal layer, wherein backlight may be illuminated from below or side of the lower substrate, so that a user may see images displayed in the device.
On the lower substrate, a plurality of gate lines and data lines are formed such that they cross one another, thus defining pixel areas. At one side of each pixel area, there is formed a thin film transistor for driving an electrode formed at each corresponding pixel area.
On the upper substrate, there is formed a color filter at a corresponding position of each pixel area, while at an area between each color filter and other area that needs light-shielding, there is formed a black matrix.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional liquid crystal display device. With reference to FIG. 1, on a lower substrate 110, a first pixel electrode 112 and a second pixel electrode 113 are formed at the right and left side of one data line 111 that defines a pixel area together with a gate line.
Herein, a first pixel electrode 112 is electrically connected to a reference data line 111 that is disposed between the first pixel electrode 112 and a second pixel electrode 113 and becomes a reference, while the second pixel electrode 113 is electrically connected to another data line that is next to the reference data line 111.
Herein, it is desirable that each pixel electrode is disposed as close to a reference data line 111 as possible to improve the aperture ratio, but this may generate a pixel-data-capacitor between the pixel electrode and the reference data line 111, thereby causing a problem such as flickers etc. Thus, each pixel electrode is disposed with a certain distal (a=b) from the reference data line 111.
On the upper substrate 120, there is formed a black matrix 121 for sufficiently preventing light from coming out from a reference data line 111 and its adjacent area, that is, the area between the reference data line 111 and a first pixel electrode 112 and between the reference data line 111 and a second pixel electrode 113.
Herein, the black matrix 121 is formed such that the center of a reference data line 111 accords with the center of the black matrix 121, and that the part the extends towards the first pixel electrode 112 side is the same length as the part that extends towards the second pixel electrode 113 side.
However, such a black matrix 121 is formed such that it may sufficiently prevent light from coming out from the area between a reference data line 111 and a first pixel electrode 112 and between the reference data line 111 and a second pixel electrode 113, thereby deteriorating the aperture ratio, which is a problem.